1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid injecting head that injects liquid from a nozzle opening, a method of manufacturing the liquid injecting head, and a liquid injecting device, and more particularly, to an ink jet recording head that discharges ink as the liquid, a method of manufacturing the ink jet head, and an ink jet recording device.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of a liquid injecting head that discharges liquid droplets, there is an ink jet recording head that discharges ink droplets. As such ink jet recording head, for example, an ink jet recording head that includes a flow path forming substrate, in which a pressure generating chamber communicated with a nozzle opening and a communication part communicated with the pressure generating chamber are formed, a piezoelectric element that is formed on one face side of the flow path forming substrate, and a protection substrate that has a piezoelectric element holding part that is bonded to a piezoelectric element side of the flow path forming substrate and is used for holding the piezoelectric element has been known. Here, on the protection substrate, an IC that is a driving circuit used for driving the piezoelectric element is placed. In addition, the driving circuit and the piezoelectric element are connected through a lead electrode, which is led out from one electrode of the piezoelectric element, with a connection wiring that is formed of a conductive wire by using a wire bonding method.
As the protection substrate, there is a type that protects piezoelectric elements of two rows facing each other that are built in correspondence with pressure generating chambers of two rows. In the protection substrate of such a type, a through hole through which the connection wiring passes is formed on a center portion thereof. In such an ink jet recording head, the lead electrode and the connection wiring are connected in the through hole portion (for example, see JP-A-2004-148813).
However, in the above-described general technology, the driving circuit and the piezoelectric elements are connected by using the wire bonding method. Accordingly, there are problems that the manufacturing cost is increased, and high density cannot be easily implemented. In addition, since the driving circuit is built in the protection substrate two-dimensionally, an area of an actuator portion including the piezoelectric elements is increased. Accordingly, in this point, an increase in the manufacturing cost occurs.
In addition, these problems exist not only in an ink jet recording head that discharges ink but also a liquid injecting head that injects liquid other than the ink.